1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new pyrrolidylthiocarbapenem derivative having a wide range of antibacterial spectrum, an antibacterial agent comprising the carbapenem derivative, a new pyrrolidine derivative which is an intermediate for producing the carbapenem derivative, and a method for producing the pyrrolidylthiocarbapenem derivative and the pyrrolidine derivative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various compounds are known as carbapenems, a kind of a .beta.-lactam antibiotic. For example, imipenem, meropenem, the mesylate (mesylamino), and the urea derivatives of a carbapenem as shown below are known. ##STR2##
All of these compounds have a wide range of antibacterial spectrum, and are effective against both Gram-positive bacteria and Gram-negative bacteria. A carbapenem derivative having a wider range of antibacterial spectrum and a stronger antimicrobial activity has been desired.